


Come back to me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “But has he kicked you out or the two of you fought and you left?”





	Come back to me

Yuto would’ve normally described himself as a serene person.

From his point of view, there was nothing he lacked.

He was happy about his job, about his boyfriend, about his life.

At least, until he had started playing with something bigger than him.

He was now sitting on the couch at Yabu’s place, and the elder stared at him understandingly; right then Kei came in, bringing a tray with the tea.

“But has he kicked you out or the two of you fought and you left?” Inoo asked, sitting on the armrest of the armchair next to his boyfriend.

Nakajima glared at him, and Kota did as much.

“He didn’t kick me out.” the younger replied, annoyed. “It’s just that...” he winced, biting down on his lip. “We’ve fought, that’s all. And I’d rather give him some time to think about it.” he explained, vaguely uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, Yuto. You can stay here as long as you want, and if you don’t feel like talking about it no one is going to force you.” Yabu reassured him, pinching Kei’s leg when he saw he was about to add something.

Nakajima smiled briefly, then started sipping his tea.

No, he didn’t feel like talking about it.

When that night he had gotten out of his apartment he hadn't really known where to go, until he had thought about Kota.

He knew that, at least, he would've pitied him enough as to not let him spend the night out.

_Don’t think that the fact that I keep quiet means I don’t see things._

_I’m tired, Yu..._

Yuto sighed, barely noticing the other two who, finished their tea, got up and wished him goodnight.

He laid down on the couch, covering himself with the blanket Kei had given him, and staring at the ceiling with his eyes well open, knowing that he wasn’t going to sleep.

It was his fault, no doubt about that.

He should’ve been the one talking about it first, he should’ve been the one not to ignore what was going on, giving rise to doubts, uncertainties, incomprehension.

He should’ve told Yamada straight away that there could’ve been nothing between them, and instead he had taken it like a game, always pretending everything was fine, that he was still just his best friend, that he didn’t feel anything for him.

He had chosen the easier way, and now he was paying the price for it.

_“How long has it gone on this thing with Yamada?”_

_“What thing with Yamada? Keito, I...”_

_“Don’t lie, please. I’ve read the e-mails, he...”_

_“It’s him, Keito. It’s not me, I... I’m not having an affair with Ryosuke and I don’t feel anything for him. It’s you I love.”_

_“And how should I believe you?”_

Yuto cursed.

Those words had hurt him, but he couldn’t deny he had deserved them.

He snorted, grabbing his phone.

He wished he could’ve just called him, told him there was nothing he should’ve been worried about, that he had been wrong not putting some boundaries between Ryo and himself, but that not for a moment what he felt for Keito had wavered.

He wished he could’ve, but the fear of hearing it was over was far greater than the wish for a clarification.

It had already been hard enough to hear him say he wanted to be left alone. He wasn’t going to stand him asking not to come back.

_“I’m sorry, Keito. I would've never wanted...”_

_“You could’ve thought about it before, right? You could’ve thought about it when it’s started with Yamada, when you’ve realized how much close he was becoming, when you’ve understood he wanted something more. What was the big deal?”_

_“I didn’t want to hurt him, that’s all”_

_“Or perhaps you liked the game, didn’t you, Yuto?”_

No he didn’t, he didn’t like Ryosuke’s stare on him, he didn’t like that subtle way the elder had of letting him understand he wanted something more, he didn’t like it because he always thought about Keito and what they had, and that whatever his decision would've been either his boyfriend or his best friend would've paid for it, and he hadn't been ready to hurt either of them.

Now he could only wait, wondering what choice he should’ve made, and in hindsight it was almost obvious.

He should’ve talked about it with Keito, erase any problem at the root, and not finding himself on the couch in a house that wasn’t his own, just for having decided to ignore the problem.

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to sleep.

He couldn’t wait for morning to come.

 

~

 

It took him a while to realize his phone was ringing.

He sat up, startled, and looked around, realizing only after a few seconds where he was.

Turning up his nose and recalling what had happened the previous night, he finally picked up.

“Hello?” he muttered, his voice hoarse.

“ _Were you sleeping_?”

Hearing Keito’s voice, Yuto got suddenly awake. 

“I... no, don’t worry.” he raised his eyes on the clock, finding out it was seven in the morning. he frowned, perplex. “Why are you awake already?” he asked, nervously twisting his fingers.

“ _I couldn’t sleep much tonight._ ”

Nakajima smiled ironically and shook his head, before realizing the elder wasn’t going to see him anyway.

“Yeah, me neither.” he replied, sighing. “Listen, Keito...” he started then, but he was interrupted.

“ _Wait, Yuto. I wanted to tell you that...”_ he hesitated, and Yuto could almost imagine him sitting on the bed, his face red, focused in trying to find the right words to say. “ _I’m sorry about what’s happened last night. I’m sorry I got so mad, but I haven’t liked Yamada’s behaviour for a while, I’ve been watching it for a long time and...”_ he paused, and Yuto heard the hint of a laughter. “ _Well, I suppose that adds up to my irritation.”_ he said.

Nakajima sighed.

He got that, and once again he thought that if he had been clear from the start none of this would've happened.

But he could do nothing more than call himself an idiot.

“I’m the one who’s sorry, Keito. I shouldn’t have kept from you what Ryosuke has told he feels for me, I shouldn’t have let him free to...” he bit his lip, blushing a little. “And I should’ve realized from the start that you matter more than anything else.” he said, in an embarrassed whisper.

Neither of them was particularly inclined to such open statements, but Yuto told himself that there was too much at stake to still be ashamed.

He couldn’t explain why, but even though they were on the phone, he thought he could _hear_ Keito smile.

“ _Yu... will you come back home?”_ the elder asked, and Yuto barely held back a laughter of joy.

“Of course I will.” he murmured, then he quickly hanged up and jumped off the couch, as if all the tiredness piled up during the agitated sleep from that night had suddenly disappeared.

He picked up his jacket from the floor, and was looking for a piece of paper to leave a message saying he was leaving, when Kei entered the living room, looking sleepy.

“Has he decided to take you back?” he asked, ironical, but Yuto couldn’t find it in him to get bothered by that comment.

“It looks like I’ve been spared, this time.” he replied, with the same tone.

Inoo shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, come back whenever you want. The couch’s all yours.” he said, barely smiling.

Yuto rolled his eyes and smirked.

“I don’t think I’ll need it, thanks.” he replied, confident, then he left the apartment, smiling openly.

It was time to go back home.


End file.
